This invention relates generally to closing and sealing of fluid containers.
Various kinds of fluids are stored in containers that must be tightly sealed. For example, paint is often sold in plastic or metal cans with press-fit lids.
Paint is often tinted by mixing appropriate amounts of colorants into a can of base paint. The paint can is capped with a press-fit lid and agitated, which thoroughly mixes the colorant throughout the base paint and produces paint of the desired color. The machines used to mix the paint subject the can to high forces, and require that the can be securely sealed and undamaged in order to avoid leakage or failure.
The most common method for sealing a paint can involves hammering the lid down with a rubber mallet or similar tool. This is inconsistent and can cause paint spillage. The prior art has attempted to replace the mallet with hand-operated press-type sealing machines or “closers” that multiply manual force to the required level. However, these machines are dependent on operator skill to achieve consistent sealing, and are also capable of crushing a paint can if used too vigorously.